


英杰

by Azuresand



Category: World of Warcraft
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuresand/pseuds/Azuresand
Kudos: 2





	英杰

醒来的时候到了，毒心者夏克里尔！响应卡拉克西的召唤！

对封存在琥珀中的大多数螳螂妖而言，沉眠只是一瞬间的事。音叉的鸣响传入这个英杰的声音感受器，让他立刻就醒来了。接着又是一道音波，给出他现在的位置与应该去往的方向，迫使他震动翼膜升上天空。要在卡拉克西维斯降落之后，他才能脱离这个唤醒既定程序。

一切为了效率。

夏克里尔现在就飞在高空中，议会发出的音波半是诱导、半是控制着他的身体。与毒药的常年接触让他体质坚韧，事实上更适应被封存。他知道有些英杰在醒来之后甚至在命令下都无法起飞，需要唤醒者给予救护，而他则是和封存时一样的健壮。如果是第一次时一样的琥珀是无法达到这种效果的。这应该归功于议会收录的，昂舒克的改进配方。

想起昂舒克，他就又想到他气急败坏的表情。夏柯希尔被清理之后，侍奉她的螳螂妖都被谨慎地观察起来，度过短暂的隔离期后才能回归虫群。而首席炼金术士昂舒克发现自己的琥珀池被改造成毒药池的时候，疯狂地从窗户冲了出去。

“我认为均衡发展对你有好处。”他坦然承认。

这个曾经的学徒咬牙切齿地瞪着他，不过在议会的地盘，他还没有胆量动手。以前夏克里尔会逗弄他更久，看做舒缓身心的娱乐，让昂舒克恨不得把眼神变成雕刻刀。他好歹成熟了一些，在发现做不出实际举动之后还是转头走了，只留下一句没什么意义的威胁。

“你会后悔的，导师！”

用这一段精彩的记忆做完开胃菜，他降落了，同时也心不在焉地听完了长老给他的命令，这又是一次全员唤醒，目的是重新夺回螳螂高原。卡拉克西的意志很重要，他知道，但身为一个研究者，他更关心他沉睡的期间炼金术有了什么改进。因此他把自己钉在试验台前，在长老的催促下也不肯移动一步。

“那我们让风领主来找你。”

“梅尔加拉克？”

“这是你那个时代的风领主的名字？”

夏克里尔猛然抬起头，看见这个长老的眼神是带着礼貌的好奇。

“风领主梅尔加拉克……我的刀刃从不落空……你们没有听说过？”

被问及的螳螂妖摇了摇头。

“不，夏柯希尔的时代已经过去了。”

他的时代已经过去了。

这个风领主，比梅尔加拉克的体型还要大上一号，但对他很尊敬，是面对前辈的尊敬。和坚持要用技艺击退敌人的梅尔加拉克不同，这个风领主更近似于领主，凡是能带领军队走向胜利的手段，他都会用。

夏克里尔告诉他，没有相应的设施是没法办做到照应全军的，他就说服了现在的首席炼金术士，在王宫里修起了武器浸泡池。现在飞向螳螂高原的士兵都挥舞着带毒的武器，本来就骁勇善战的战斗型螳螂妖，杀起熊猫人来更加的顺手。

面对节节的胜利，整个种群都赞扬起了这个风领主，而他尽管志得意满，还是谦逊地指出这并不全是他的功劳。这个样子，夏克里尔想，倒是有几分像梅尔加拉克，处于巅峰的梅尔加拉克，在知道他要成为英杰之前的，总和他在一起的梅尔加拉克。

第二场胜利之后，军队正式地研究起了武器的使用，有几个现任的随军炼金术士也来找他探讨，自琥珀塑形之后，毒药的炼金术终于走出实验室了，这应该是他多年之前就设想过的情景，而奇怪的是他却并没有想象中的那么高兴。

在几个后辈离开之后他舒展了一下身体，他拒绝了使用王宫炼金室的邀请，还是坚持回到了卡拉克西维斯，并不是说王宫的条件不好，而是在他英杰的身份之下，其他螳螂妖对他的眼光总是带着疏离。

毒心者，在他们口中他一直毒心者，除了同样地位的英杰，没有螳螂妖的身份足以称呼他夏克里尔，除了考察毒药材料他也不再外出了，而这一次也没有人来找他，嘲笑他再不活动翅膀会变迟钝，硬拉着他做几颗凯帕树之间的巡回飞行。他还是热爱他的研究，但他也不想生命中只有研究，在缺失了这一部分之后，他才开始想起要找回……可从哪里找，他不知道。

他把毒药配方交给了现在的首席，他在琥珀里沉睡的时候，毒药方面的炼金术其实并没有太大的变化，这让他自喜的同时也有些担心技术会不会停滞不前，他犹豫了好几天，终于向至尊者提出了这个问题。

并不是他们太弱，而是你的天赋无与伦比，至尊者回答他，这是你被选为英杰的原因，天赋，这就是他的全部。而他的喜好，他的性格，这些都不再有螳螂妖会关心。

夏克里尔在收拾还没启用多久的实验台，完成这次使命后他又要被封存了。他会跳过一个世代，又一个世代。一次轮回，又一次轮回。带着毒心者的头衔，贯彻他对议会的使命。随着时间的流逝，他的时代、他的旧友、甚至都他的女王都会被遗忘，只能留存在他的记忆，留存在封冻的琥珀里。


End file.
